Tiada Kesempatan Kedua
by Luca Marvell
Summary: Ganti summary/Sakura yang berbeda,Sakura yang lain tapi mereka tak sama,walau sama tapi beda/apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dan bagaimana dengan Neji yang tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan tiada akhir/warning:genderbender,rada BL (?)/Ini fic ke empatku...RnR mina...
1. Chapter 1

**Tiada Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance,Family,Angst**

**Pair: Neji X Sakura**

**Sasuke X Sakura**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, rada incest,semi Lemon, dll**

**Rated: T semi M mungkin ato M ya? Ya pokoknya gitu lah**

* * *

Gomen ne mina...aku tau kok kalo aku jahat banget. Tiga fic aja belom selesai tapi malah up date fic baru. Tapi mau gimana lagi,inspirasi datang gitu aja tanpa siapapun tau. Aku juga rada bingung,ini bisa dibilang T semi M apa M?

Happy reading mina... \^o^/

* * *

"_Itekimasu_...!" seru seorang gadis berambut seperti permen kapas yang akan keluar dari rumah

"_Chotto_...! Saki,mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga

"_Mou_...tentu saja ke rumahnya Neji-_kun_,Tachi-_nii_..." si gadis mengecutkan bibirnya lucu

"Hn,kenapa lagi kau ke rumahnya si Hyuga itu?" tanya lagi seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang masih senantiasa menonton TV

Si gadis menggembungkan pipinya "sudah pasti bertemu tunanganku kan?!" si gadis menyilangkan tangannya sambil memalingkan muka sebal dengan kakaknya "Suke-_nii _kan gak punya pacar! Jadi gak bisa ngerasain yang namanya _fall in love_!"

"Hn" gumamnya tak jelas sambil beranjak dari kursi dan pergi dari ruang keluarga

"Hati-hati di jalan Saku-_chan_," pesan seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menurunkan majalah fashionnya

"_Hai_...Saso-_nii_! _Itekimasu_...!" serunya sambil melesat

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

_Konichiwa mina_...perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sakura. Sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan kedokteran di Unito. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Akasuna Haruka,mungkin kalian bingung karena secara fisik aku dan kakak-kakakku berbeda. Biar ku perkenalkan

Anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Sasori walau wajahnya seperti anak SMA tapi sebenarnya dia berusia 25 tahun dan kini sedang bekerja sebagai GM di Akasuna Corp,Sasori-_nii_ adalah kakak kandungku,rambut kami juga hampir sama yaitu merah dan merah muda,anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Akasuna Haruka

Si kembar Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke 22 tahun,sekarang ini mereka sedang bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Tentu mereka berbeda dari kami karena mereka anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Walau mereka mirip tapi mereka sangat berbeda,Sasuke-_nii _yang terkesan dingin dan Itachi-_nii _yang sangat hangat. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Dari fisik juga sih,yang paling mencolok adalah model rambut mereka

Tapi anehnya walau ayah kami punya dua istri mereka sangat akur bahkan terkesan seperti saudara saja. Mereka jarang bertengkar selain itu walau Mikoto-_kaasan_ bukan ibu kandungku tapi dia sangat menyayangiku dan _aniki_. Begitu pula sebaliknya ibuku sangat menyayangi Tachi-_nii_ dan Suke-_nii_

Hidupku juga terasa sangat sempurna karena aku punya tunangan yang bernama Hyuga Neji. Dia sangat sempurna walau kesannya datar mirip Suke-_nii_ tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Mungkin sekilas pertunangan kami seperti perjodohan bisnis tapi tentu saja tak seperti itu!

Yap,akhirnya sampai juga dikediaman Hyuga,pintu gerbang terbuka dan langsung saja ku lajukan mobilku memasuki mansion yang bisa dibilang tradisional ini. Walau tradisional tapi dalamnya sebagian bergaya eropa

Aku membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh maid yang ada disana,tanpa bertanya aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang baca karena aku tau kalau dia sedang bekerja di sana

**Normal Pov**

Sakura membuka pelan pintu yang agak tinggi itu dan terlihat buku-buku yangt tersimpan rapi di raknya dan yang Sakura cari kini berada di kursi sambil membaca dokumen dan tak lupa kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya

Sakura berjalan pelan dan dengan gerakan yang lembut dia memeluk Neji dari belakang,Neji yang awalnya berkonsentrasi membaca dokumen sedikit tersingkap karena sepasang tangan mungil melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Tanpa menengok dia tau siapa yang memeluknya. Dia memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati aroma si gadis yang memeluknya

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…" kata Sakura lembut

"_Aa_…aku tau," Neji masih senantiasa menutup matanya saat dia merasakan kursi yang dia duduki memutar

Dengan perlahan Sakura memutar kursi yang Neji duduki,dia duduk dipangkuan Neji, melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkan di meja kerja itu. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingan Neji "aku gak mau kalau kau sampai sakit…" katanya dan kepalanya langsung bersandar pada dada bidang Neji

Tentu saja Neji adalah laki-laki normal,diperlakukan seperti ini,rasanya sangat nyaman. Perlahan Neji memundurkan tubuh Sakura tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut dan perlahan menuntunnya mendekat padanya

Neji mengecup perlahan bibir Sakura dan perlahan kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang menuntut,Sakura juga mulai membalas ciuman Neji. Neji menjilat bibir Sakura pertanda meminta lebih,dengan senang hati Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya dan benda tak bertulang itu langsung meraup apa yang ada didalam sana,mengapsen deretan gigi Sakura dan kembali bertautan. Neji menekan tengkuk Sakura agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam sampai saliva menetes dari bibir Sakura

"Ngghhh...Neji..." Neji sedikit menyeringai mendengar suara Sakura,mereka masih senantiasa berciuman sampai Sakura memukul pelan dada Neji pertanda jika dia memerlukan pasokan udara. Dengan enggan Neji melepaskan tautan mereka hingga benang saliva itu terputus,Neji manjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura blushing ria

"Tunggulah Sakura,aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu," Neji membangunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sebelah meja kerja Neji

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura menunggu Neji tapi si empu tak kunjung selesai dengan kekasih abadinya yaitu dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa itu isinya,mungkin karena lelah menunggu Sakura tertidur si sofa

Beberapa jam kemudian Neji menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur,Nejipun mengulum senyuman yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Perlahan Neji mendekati Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebarnya

**Neji Pov**

Dia terlihat imut sekali,wajahnya sangat menggemaskan...rasanya beruntung sekali aku terlahir dikeluarga Hyuga karena aku bisa mengenal dia dan sekarang kami bisa bertunangan

Kadang aku berpikir,kapan kami akan menikah? Aku tak sabar menunggu dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan menjauhkannya dari _aniki_nya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku sadar kalau dia tak menyetujui hubungan kami tapi apa haknya? Dia bukan ayah Sakura kan?

Rasanya sebal sekali jika aku menyebut namanya,si kakak Sakura yang terkenal paling _overprotective_ Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal kakak Sakura yang lain biasa saja tapi kenapa dia begitu

Tak mungkin kan aku bilang sebal bahkan benci padanya karena aku tau kalau Sakura sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang satu itu

**Normal Pov**

Dia beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari ruangan itu,tak beberapa lama kemudian dia kembali lagi membawa selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimutnya dan dia kembali berkutat dengan kekasih abadinya

.

.

Sakura melirik jam didinding yang ada di dalam ruang kerja _'jam satu pagi'_ gumamnya dan melihat sekeliling,dia tersenyum melihat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan pandangannya kini beralih pada tunangannya

Neji tertidur sambil melipat tangannya sebagai bantalan. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Neji dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tadi dia pakai

"_Oyasumi_...Neji-_kun_," dengan itu Sakura mengecup dahi Neji pelan,melihat Neji sedikit menggeliat,Sakura langsung menarik diri dan membuka pintu ruang kerja

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas dan air mineral

"Sakura-_chan_?" mendengar ada yang mamanggilnya,Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang berdiri didekat pintu dapur

"_Komichiwa _Hinata-_chan_," Sakura tersenyum sangat hangat pada calon adik iparnya ini

"Hari ini menginap?" tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil sebotol susu segar dan menuangkannya pada gelas yang tadi diambilnya

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata sontak Sakura membulatkan matanya dan menyemprotkan minuman yang tadi dia minum. Dia langsung membuka Hpnya dan mengutak atik Hpnya itu. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop_

"Aduh...bagaimana ini Hina-_chan_...ternyata dari tadi Sasuke-_nii_ menghubungiku..."

"_Eto_...bagaimana kalau Saku-_chan_ menghubungi Sasuke-_nii_?" usul Hinata

Sakura memungut-mungut mengerti dan menelpon _aniki_nya walau tersirat ketakutan yang terpampang diwajahnya

Setelah menunggu akhirnya tak berapa lama samungan itu terhubung

"_Hn,"_ gumam suara yang ada disebrang

"_Nii-chan._.._gomon ne_..." Sakura mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk seakan dia berhadapan dengan _aniki_nya. Melihat itu Hinata langsung pergi ke kamarnya karena tak mau mengganggu prifasi Sakura

"_Hn?" (kenapa minta maaf? Apa salahmu?)_

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu _nii-chan_..." *entah bagaimana Sakura bisa paham dengan bahasa alien Sasuke

"_Hm..." (terserah...)_

"_Nii-chan_...aku benar-benar minta maaf...aku tak tau kalau kau sedang menghubungiku..." Sakura semakin frustasi dengan anikinya yang mulai ngambek ini

"_Hn?" (apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai tak tau kalau aku menghubungimu?)_

"_Gomen ne_...tadi aku ketiduran..."

"_Hn...?" (apa kau bilang...?)_

"_Eto_...jangan berpikir aneh-aneh..." Sakura memilih kata yang tepat agar _aniki_nya tidak semakin marah "aku menunggu Neji-_kun_ memeriksa dokumen tapi aku malah ketiduran..."

"_Hm!" (terserah...aku tak peduli!)_

"_Iie_...ku mohon maafkan aku _nii-chan_..."

"_Hn!" (itu bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang terlalu over padamu!)_

"Ti-tidak...jangan bilang begitu...aku akan lakukan apapun...jangan ngambek lagi ya..." bujuk Sakura

"_Hm," (terserah)_

Sakura tersenyum lembut "_arigato nii-chan_...aku menyayangimu..."

Setelah mendengarkan _'hn'_ terakhir dari _aniki_nya,Sakura langsung menuju ke kamar yang biasanya dia tempati dikediaman Hyuga

.

.

.

Cahaya menyilaukan yang merambat dari sela-sela gorden yang tersingkap membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur yang sangat nyaman,kulit putih yang terbalut baju tidur berwarna softpink terlihat sangat lembut jika dikenakan olehnya

"Ngghh..." si gadis langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamarmandi. Selang setengah jam dia sudah siap dan langsung turun ke lantai satu_ruang makan

"_Ohayo mina_..." sapa gadis berambut permen kapas itu

"_Ohayo_ Sakura-_chan_..." balas gadis berambut _indigo_ dan gadis berambut coklat

"Hm..." gumam seorang pemuda berambut coklat

"_Ohayo _Sakura...kemarilah..." ajak seorang pria parubaya berambut coklat

Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kali Sakura langsung menuju meja makan bergaya tradisional. Tak ada yang berbicara pada saat sarapan karena itu merupakan etika kaum elite seperti mereka

"Apa hari ini kau ada kuliah?" tanya pria parubaya itu memecah keheningan

"Hari ini libur paman..." katanya tersenyum manis

"Eh? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya gadis berambut coklat

"kamu gak tau Hanabi-_chan_?" yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya "hari ini kan ada open campus untuk beberapa hari ke depan,"

"Eh? Serius? Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi temanku!" Hanabi langsung mempercepat makannya "aku sudah selesai. Aku langsung ke kampusnya Sakura-_nee_,_oto-san_!" Hanabi menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup pipinya singkat "_arigato nee-chan_..."

Melihat tingkah Hanabi semua yang ada dimeja makan langsung _sweatdrop_

"_To-san_...hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Naruto-_kun_ dan yang lain,"

"Hm...hati-hati Hinata..."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi mereka,mereka langsung bergegas dengan kegiatannya. Hinata langsung berpamitan karena dijemput Naruto. Hiashi langsung keruang tengah dan membaca koran sedangkan kini Sakura dan Neji sedang ada diteras rumah

"Neji-_kun_...bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke festifal Nebuta Aomori?" Sakura memandang antusias ke arah Neji

"Hm..._gomen_ Sakura...aku ada pekerjaan. Aku sangat sibuk,kita bisa melihatnya tahun depan" raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sendu

"_Eto_...bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke taman bermain! Sudah lama kita gak kesana kan?" coba Sakura lagi

"Ayolah Sakura...kita ini sudah dewasa..." Neji menghembuskan nafas lelah

"Aa...kau benar..." Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa semanis mungkin

Neji yang melihat wajah Sakura merasa sedikit menyesal

"Nanti malam aku ada waktu,bagaimana jika di Fukuzushi?" kata Neji sambil meminum tehnya

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung berbinar "_aa_! Aku tunggu nanti malam ya!" Sakura langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Neji

Neji yang melihat perubahan _mod_ Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan acara minum tehnya

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_...!"

"_Okaeri_,Sakura-_chan_/Hn/_okaeri _Saki..." begitulah sapaan dari masing-masing kakaknya

"Apa hari ini ada sesuatu?" pancing Itachi

"He he he he..." yang ditanya justru tertawa sendiri

"Cih,tampang bodoh!" Mendengar kata manis dari _aniki _tercintanya,Sakura langsung men_deathglare_ si _aniki_

"Apa kamu gak mau berbagi pada kami?" tanya Sasori lembut

"_Aa_! Nanti malam aku akan kencan dengan Neji-_kun_!" katanya berbinar Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal dan pergi dari ruang keluarga

"Sasuke-_nii _kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena dari Sakura menelfon _aniki_nya tadi malam dia benar-benar _badmod_

Itachi mengangkat bahunya "bersenang-senanglah Saki..."

"Ingat,jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami..." peringat Sasori

"_Hai_!" Sakura langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia akan berdandan yang sangat cantik pada malam ini

**Sasuke Pov**

Menyebalkan! Selalu saja si Hyuga! Hyuga! Hyuga! Hyuga! Aku muak mendengar namanya! Apa Sakura tak bisa sehari saja tak menyebut nama itu! Cih! Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku pada kasur _king size_ku,pagi ini aku langsung _badmod _mendengar Sakura menyebut nama itu!

Sebenarnya aku harus marah pada siapa? Pada Sakura yang berpacaran sama si Hyuga? Pada _too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ yang menjodohkan mereka? Atau pada _kami-sama_ yang menjadikan Sakura sebagai anggota Uchiha?

_Kami-sama_...kenapa Kau memberikan perasaan ini padaku jika Kau tak mengijinkan aku bersama dengannya...aku tau aku ini bukan hambaMu yang suci tapi tolong...bisakah Kau menghentikan perasaan ini...

Tiap hari rasa suka ini semakin bertambah saja...kenapa juga aku terlahir dikeluarga Uchiha?! Kenapa _kami-sama_ selalu memberikan kutukan ini pada keluarga Uchiha?! Kenapa?! Kenapa harus aku!

**Normal Pov**

Malam yang cerah,bintang-bintang bersinar seolah menyambut keindahan seorang gadis berambut _softpink_. Gaun _mini dress_ berwarna _softgreen_ yang senada dengan mata _emerald_nya dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu _wedges_ berwarna hitam. Rambut yang sedikit di _curly _dengan poni yang menutupi dahi lebarnya Satu kata untuknya pada malam ini,sungguh sangat anggun dan manis pada saat bersamaan

"_Aniki._..._itekimasu_...!" si gadis langsung menghambur kepelukan _aniki_nya Tiga orang pemuda__aniki_nya hanya terbengong-bengong melihat _imouto_nya ini. Hari ini dia sangat cantik

"Wah Sakura-_chan_...hari ini kamu terlihat sangat cantik..." Sasori tersenyum pada _imouto_nya

"Jika aku gak ingat kalau kamu adikku mungkin aku akan langsung melamarmu dan menjadikanmu milikku..." goda Itachi Sakura yang digoda para _aniki_nya hanya bisa blushing ria sambil memalingkan muka imut

Sasuke yang mendengar godaan _aniki_nya mendelik tajam pada _aniki_ yang lebih tua dua menit darinya itu Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hari ini Sakura sangat cantik,dengan susah payah Sasuke menelan salivanya dan memalingkan wajahnya

"_Ne_...sang putri yang cantik harus diantar oleh pangran yang tampan kan..." kata Itachi yang melirik Sasuke yang tak mengindahkan kata-katanya

"Sasuke akan mengantarmu Sakura-_chan_," Sasori melirik _otouto_nya

Sasuke yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya sekilas dan memasang tampang _stoic _andalannya"hn," tanggapnya singkat

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu..." Sakura langsung mencium pipi Sasori dan Itachi singkat kemudian mengamit lengan Sasuke

Sasuke yang merasa ada benda lembut yang menggelayuti lengannya kini mengeluarkan sembraut merah pada pipinya

Setelah melihat kepergian kedua adiknya Itachi dan Sasori kembali pada kegiatannya,Sasori menghampiri Itachi yang menonton tv "Oi Itachi,apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada

"Tentu saja _aniki_...mana nungkin aku tega dengan _otouto_ku yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan,"

"Tapi seakan-akan kau memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke! Aku tak bisa melihatnya terus-terusan berharap" Sasori menunduk dan mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya "dia seolah mengharapkan harapan yang semu..." lanjutnya lagi

Itachi yang mendengar itu benar-benar serasa tercabik dibagian dada sebelah kirinya. Ia tau jika Sasuke mencintai Sakura tapi apa daya? Mereka kakak dan adik,itu adalah hubungan yang tabu bagi mereka

'_Kami-sama...kenapa Kau selalu memberikan kutukan ini pada keluarga Uchiha'_ Itachi tersenyum miris dengan takdir adiknya

.

.

Selama di dalam mobil Sakura berceloteh ria dan hanya ditanggapi hn oleh Sasuke sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Fukuzushi Sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil,Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura menatap _aniki_nya bingung "Ingat pesan Sasori-_nii_. Jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami" peringat Sasuke

"Um...!" Sakura mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke Fukuzushi yang sebelumnya mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke

Sasuke blushing dengan tingkah _imouto_nya yang spontan itu,tak selang beberapa menit setelah melihat Sakura duduk dimeja,Sasuke langsung tancap gas. Dia memutuskan berkeliling kota sebentar sebelum pulang

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sakura menunggu kedatangan Neji,tapi yang ditunggu masih belum datang. Selama dua jam Sakura sudah menghabiskan satu gelas _lemontea_ dan sekarang adalah gelas keduanya

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya,dia memandang sendu kursi yang ada didepannya

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya,entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia melakukan ini. Sakura mendengar suara Hpnya yang tersembunyi di tas kecilnya. Melihat siapa yang menelfonnya Sakura langsung sumringah "_Moshi-moshi_ Neji-_kun_...!" sapa Sakura ceria

"_Aa...moshi-moshi Sakura. Gomen...aku tak bisa datang,tiba-tiba ada masalah dengan perusahaan cabang di Akibahara. Gomen..." terdengar nada yang sangat menyesal dari sebrang ponsel_

"Tak apa Neji-_kun_...aku bisa mengerti kok..." kata Sakura tersenyum kecut

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Sakura...apa kau masih menungguku...?"

"_Aa_...tapi jangan hawatir..." Sakura memandang kursi didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih "aku ditemani Sasuke-_nii _kok..."

"_Gomen_ Sakura...kita bisa makan malam kapan-kapan,lalu sampaikan maaf dan terimakasihku pada Sasuke,"

"Um...tenang saja...jaga dirimu Neji-_kun_...jangan sampai memaksakan diri dan sakit ya...aku tau kebiasaan burukmu lo..." komentar Sakura dengan nada bercanda

"Tak apa jika aku sakit pasti yang akan merawatku adalah kau kan..." goda Neji

Mendengar gombalan dari tunangannya Sakura sedikit tertawa dan tersipu malu. Setelah mengucapkan salam Sakura dan Neji mengakhiri percakapan mereka

** Sakura Pov**

Haah...lalu sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan...? Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar alternatif bagus

Dengan rasa sedikit kecewa aku melangkah keluar dari restoran,malam ini sangat cerah sekali. Mungkin jika aku pulang sendiri _aniki_ akan menanyakan kenapa aku sendiri dan dimana Neji saat ini

Mungkin aku harus berjalan-jalan beberapa jam lagi baru pulang

**Normal Pov **

Sudah beberapa jam Sakura berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat pertokoan kecil yang ada disana dan membawa beberapa oleh-oleh yang membuatnya tertarik Sakura merasakan ada yang memegang bahunya,dengan rasa takut dan terkejut Sakura memutuskan akan menengok dan memukul si pelaku dengan barang yang dia bawa

"Uchiha Sakura," mendengan otang itu memanggilnya Sakura bersiap-siap memukulkan barang bawaannya tapi sebelum itu terjadi si pelaku menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongak pada si pelaku. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya "Sasuke-nii...?" cicit Sakura,bisa dibilang perasaan syok,takut dan bingung kini menghinggapi perasaannya

"A-ano...eto...ano..." Sakura memutar bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menandakan dia gugup saat ini

"Dimana si Hyuga itu?" tanya Sasuke

Skak mat

Tak disangka itulah pertanyaan pertama _aniki_nya

"_Ano_..." Sakura kini memutar otaknya dengan keras

"Neji-_kun_ tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan dan dia tak bisa mengantarku pulang lalu dia memanggilkan _taxi_ tapi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang," entah ilham dari mana dia bisa mengarang cerita seperti itu tapi dia tak berbohong sepenuhnya kok,memang benar Neji sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa mengantarnya pulang

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Masih ada lagi yang akan dia tanyakan tapi Sakura tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu "_Ne_...lalu apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan disini?" Sakura mencoba mengganti topik

"Hn," gumam Sasuke

"Begitukan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama!" entah bagaimana Sakura tau bahasa Sasuke

Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke dan mereka berjalan-jalan bersama. Mungkin tak mereka sadari sendari tadi ada beberapa atau bahkan semua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja begitu...mereka berdua tak terlihat seperti kakak dan adik,mereka lebih mirip sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan Mereka berdua kini sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka walau apa yang kini mereka pikirkan sangat berbeda

**Sakura Pov**

Huah...untung saja Sasuke-_nii_ tak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Entah kata apa lagi yang aku gunakan untuk mengelabui _aniki_ku yang satu ini

Tapi aku cukup senang malam ini,entah...rasa kecewaku kini lenyap ke mana,Sasuke-nii selalu saja bisa membuatku seperti ini

Wajah Sasuke-nii yang biasanya mengeras juga terlihat sangat lembut. kelihatannya dari tadi dia menikmati jalan-jalan ini

**Sasuke Pov**

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik yang diberikan _kami-sama_ padaku. Walau banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sakura tentang keberadaan si Hyuga yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya dan bagaimana bisa dia berada disini

Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu,yang kini ku rasakan aku sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini aku merasa beruntung terlahir sebagai keluarga Uchiha karena aku bisa menutupinya dengan wajah _stoic_

Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang,yang kini ada dibenakku adalah Sakura yang tersenyum,memang tak heran kenapa _too-san_ bisa jatuh cinta pada Haruka-_kaasan_

**Normal Pov**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada dimobil,Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini terlelap di bangku sebelah,Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang teramat sangat polos jika dia sedang tidur

Rasanya ingin sekali dia mencumbu_ imouto_nya disini tapi tentu saja dia tak ingin memalukan nama keluarga Uchiha jika dia kedapatan mencumbu _imouto_nya ddalam mobil

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai dimasion Uchiha,dengan sigap beberapa pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada dimobil

Sasuke mengmbuka pintu penumpang dan membopong Sakura ala _brydal style_,beberapa pelayan dengan sigap membuka pintu depan rumah agar Sasuke bisa lebih leluasa menggendong Sakura

Saat akan menaiki lantai atas,dua orang penuda yang berbeda rambut turun

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-_chan_ Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah hawatir dan mendatangi adik-adiknya

"Hn,dia hanya tertidur," jawab Sasuke santai

"Sudahlah Sasori-_nii_,kau akan membangunkan Saki," omel pemuda yang dari tadi ada disamping Sasori "_otouto_,bawa Saki ke kamar..." perintahnya pada si adik

Setelah mendengar gumaman dari _otouto_nya dua pemuda itu langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan perusahaan Akasuna dan Uchiha yang akan bekerja sama dengan Namikaze company

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dikamar Sasuke,kenapa dikamar Sasuke? Entahlah...hanya Sasuke dan Luca yang tau

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di kasur _king size_nya lalu melepaskan aksesoris dan sepatu Sakura. Setelahnya dia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piama Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai dada. Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah dorongan dari mana Sasuke memberanikan diri mencium Sakura

Awalnya Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut,melihat Sakura tak bereaksi Sasuke berbuat lebih,dia melumat bibir Sakura,menjilatnya dan membuka paksa mulutnya

"Huummmhhh..." mendengar desahan dari adiknya Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya

Entah bagai mana Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget karena mengira bila adiknya sudah bangun tapi saat dia memandangi wajah Sakura,Sakura masih memejamkan matanya

Puas dengan bibir si adik,Sasuke beralih pada leher jenjeng Sakura. Dia hanya mengulum ringan dan menjilatinya karena takut jika nantinya saat Sakura bangun akan menimbulkan masalah

"Aahh...umm...Neji-kunhh..." mendengar desahan dan kata keramat dari Sakura,Sasuke langsung menghentikan cumbuannya. Dia duduk di samping Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat emosi

Sasuke mencengkram wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya_ 'chikuso!' _batinnya murka _'kenapa dalam mimpi masih juga kau memikirkan si Hyuga itu! Apa tak ada sedikit saja tempat untukku Sakura...'_ Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tempat yang ada di sebelah Sakura. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya,membelakang Sakura dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai leher

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas. Perlahan dia membuka matanya,dia berpikir sebentar rasanya ini bukan kamarnya. Dia memandang ke samping,_aniki_nya. Ya,ini adalah kamar _aniki_nya

Sakura bangun perlahan-lahan dan merasa pusing. Cukup lama dia terdiam duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya,kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan pada kamar mandi,tak berapa lama dia keluar dengan balutan jubah mandi,saat dia keluar dia melihat a_niki_nya juga sudah bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kasur

"_Ohayo_..." sapa Sakura lembut

"Hn," Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan gumaman _aniki_nya

"Ayo bangun! Suke-_nii _hampir terlambat lo!"

"Hm," Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya pada kamar mandi,melihat _aniki_nya yang baru bangun tidur,Sakura cekikikan geli. Sakura membiarkan aksesoris dan sepatunya di kamar _aniki_nya

Dia membuka almari dan mengambil kemeja warna putih milik _aniki_nya dan memakainya,dia juga mengambil satu stel jas dan dasi yang pas dengan _aniki_nya untuk ke kantor hari ini

Setelah memilihkan baju,Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Dalam kamar,dia hanya mengambil pakaian dalam dan celana _hot pant_ biru dongker. Setelah memakai _make-up_ yang natural,Sakura keluar dengan sepatu _high heels_ warna krem

Dengan gerakan lambat dia membuka loker mejanya,Sakura memandangi isi dari loker itu dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang tengah

Sampainya diruang tengah dia melihat beberapa orang yang mengobrol. Ada dua orang pria berambut _raven,_seorang pria berambut merah dan dua orang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut r_aven _dan _soft pink_ pendek bermata _hazel_

Sakura tersenyum senang karena tak biasanya ketiga orang tuanya kini ada dirumah,Sakura mendekati segerombolan orang yang sedang mengobrol itu Haruka yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Salura "_ohayo_ Saki..." sapa Haruka dengan nada lembut

Mendengar itu semua anggota keluarganya menoleh pada dirinya

Sakura tersenyum sumringah "_ohayo mina_..." Sakura langsung duduk diantara _kaa-san_nya dan Sasori "mana Sasuke,Saki?" tanya Haruka lagi

"_Nii-san_ sedang mandi,sebentar lagi juga turun." Sakura mengambil satu kue untuk mengganjal perutnya "lalu...mau ke mana adikku ini?" kembali pertanyaan dilontarkan dari Sasori

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan "ayolah _aniki_...aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" rajuknya dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn,tetap saja kau adalah adik kecilku." Kata Sasori santai dan meminum kopinya lagi

"Huh menyebalkan,dasar _sister complex_!" gumam Sakura yang bisa didengar anggota keluarganya

Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka tertawa kecil karena tingkah siscon Sasori,tak berapa lama Sasuke juga menghampiri mereka Dan terlibatlah percakapan yang kita sama sekali tak paham *hahahahaha

.

.

.

Sakura langsung melesat dengan cepat menggunakan mobilnya. Mau ke mana dia? Tentu saja ke kediaman Hyuga

Seperti biasa,dengan mudah dia bisa masuk dan langsung menuju kamar si Hyuga sulung setelah mendengar perkataan kepala pelayan kalau tunangannya itu sedang istirahat dikamarnya

Dengan pelan Sakura membuka pintu kamar tunangannya dan disana dia melihat tunangannya,ya Hyuga Neji kini sedang tidur. Sakura menghampiri kasur _king size_ Neji dan memandang sendu tunangannya itu,dia ikut tidur disamping Neji dan membuat gerakan pelan pada kasur. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan _badcover_ dan memeluk Neji yang sedang tidur

Merasa ada yang bergerak didekatnya,Neji membuka matanya dengan pelan dan melihat seorang yang berambut_ pink _yang memeluknya

"_Ohayo _Neji-_kun_..." sapa Sakura dan memberikan _morning kiss_ pada tunangannya itu

Neji tersenyum tipis "_ohayo_ Sakura." balas Neji dan langsung melumat bibir Sakura,Neji yang terbawa suasana langsung menindih Sakura dan kembali mencium bibir bawah tunangannya dengan lidah,merasakan itu Sakura membuka mulutnya

Dengan cepat Neji mengoyak isi mulut tunangannya itu,seolah kecanduan,dia menghisap lidah Sakura

"Ngghh...Nejih..." Neji melanjutkannya dengan meraba dua gundukan yang ada didepan dadanya dengan masih berciuman dengan Sakura

"Ahh...nghhh...mmm..." Neji meremasnya dengan pelan membuat Sakura menggeliat dan dengan cepat Neji membuka kemeja Sakura

Sakura langsung mendorong dada Neji karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis

Saat tautan mereka terlepas terlihat belang _saliva_ yang terputus karena Neji menjilatnya "haah...haah...haah...ini..ma-masih pagi Ne-neji-kunh..." kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah

"Hm...salahmu sendiri yang menggodaku sayang." Katanya dengan seringai mesum

"Itu kan hanya _morning kiss_!" protesnya

"Tetap saja kau menggodaku" kata nya dengan suara yang mendesah dan mendekati telinga Sakura kemudian menciuminya

"Ngghh...hentikan Neji-_kun._..kau bau...cepat mandi!" omel Sakura

"Baik nyonya Hyuga..." Neji langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi

'_Huh...apa-apaan itu,nyonya Hyuga...'_ mengingat itu Sakura semakin blushing ria dan memperbaiki pakaiannya yang tidak rapi. Capat-cepat Sakura bangkit dari kasur dan membereskannya

Merasa ada yang mengalir dari hudungnya Sakura langsung mencari tisu dan menutupi hidungnya,benar saja. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah tapi darahnya sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Tak cukup selembar tapi berlembat tisu yang harus dia gunakan. Tak berhenti,bagaimana ini,padahal biasanya yak sebanyak ini,Sakura langsung duduk diikasur dan mendongakkan kepalanya

Mendengar suara _shower_ yang berhenti Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam slimut kasur yang tebal dan menutupinya sampai hidung

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kini Sakura benar-benar panik karena darahnya tak mau berhenti dan kini dia merasakan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah tulang blakangnya

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"_Aa_...aku merasa nyaman disini...apa boleh aku tidur disini?" tanyanya dengan senormal mungkin karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada badannya

Masih dengan kebingungannya Neji memasuki ruang ganti sekaligus lemarinya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Sakura" Neji menghampiri Sakura dan memegang dahinya

"_Daijoubu_..."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Um,cepat berangkat,nanti kau telat" katanya sambil mengangguk

"Baiklah..." masih dengan ragu dia meninggalkan Sakura tapi sebelumnya dia mencium kening Sakura dengan sayang "jika lapar kau bisa turun dan aku sangat mencintaimu.." tambahnya dan mengelus surai pink tunangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk

Melihat Neji sudah keluar,Sakura membuka slimutnya dan terlihat darah yang kini berceceran ke mana-mana karena tisu-tisu itu tak bisa menampungnya

'_Tidak...kami-sama...kumohon...jangan sekarang...aku masih ingin bersamanya dan keluargaku...apa aku begitu tamak sehingga kau memperlakukannku seperti ini kami-sama. Apa salahku kami-sama...yang ku inginkan hanya hidup bahagia...apa itu terlalu tamak untukMu kami-sama...? kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini...itai...'_ perlahan mata Sakura semakin mengabur dan semuanya kini terlihat gelap

.

.

**Neji Pov**

Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Tadi wajahnya sangat pucat. Apa aku harus membatalkan meeting hari ini? Perasaaanku tak enak. Tapi apa?

Oh! Sial! Aku melupakan dokumenku! Neji _no baka_. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dipertengahan jalan. O iya,pak Minami

Aku pun memencet nomor kepala keluarga Hyuga dan diangkat juga olehnya

"_Moshi moshi_ Neji-_sama_..."

"_Aa_...tolong ambilkan dokumenku yang ada di meja kamar. Aku tunggu di kantor"

"_Hai_ Neji-_sama_..."

"tunggu dulu! Disana ada Sakura yang tidur,pelan-pelan,jangan sampai dia bangun"

"_Hai_..."

Mendengar jawabannya aku langsung mematikan sambungan

**Neji Pov End**

Terdengar suara dari _handphone_ Neji,menandakan kalau ada panggilan

"Hah? Pak Minami?" tanyanya entah pada siapa "_moshi mos-_" belum sempat Neji melanjutkan kata-katanyanya sudah disela oleh Minami

"Neji-_sama_! Sakura-_sama_!" Mendengar nama Sakura disebut-sebut Neji menautkan alisnya "ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"_A-ano_...Neji-_sama_...Sakura-_sama _tidak sadarkan diri! Dan ada banyak darah...!"

"Apa maksutmu! katakan yang jelas! Aku akan langsung ke sana!" Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Neji melewati jalan yang lumaan ramai

_'Cih! Sakura...apa yang terjadi? Kami-sama...jagalah Sakura...'_ sepuluh menit kemudian Neji sampai dikediamannya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya,disana dia melihat ada Hiashi__too-san_nya dan beberapa pelayan yang mengerubungi Sakura

Neji melangkah dengan gotai,semua pelayan menyingkir dan Hiashi berdiri. Dia memapah bahu Neji

Neji kini dapat melihat Sakura yang kini bersimbah darah,darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan wajahnya yang pucat. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya kini berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang masih merembes dari hidungnya,mengotori bantal,kasur dan spreinya yang berwarna krem

"Sakura...a-apa yang terjadi...?" gumam Neji dan duduk ditepi kasur. Neji menyentuh tubuh Sakura yang kini mendingin. Dia memeluknya dengan sayang dan seolah tak peduli dengan jasnya yang ternodai dia menangis dalam diam

Neji melihat wajah Sakura yang ternodai darah dan menyentuh darah yang ada dihidung Sakura

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH...! SIALAN...! SAKURA,JANGAN BERCANDA! INI BUKAN APRIL MOB! Kumohon bangunlah...jangan tinggalkan aku..." para melayan dan Hiashi memandang Neji dengan penuh keprihatinan

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan janjinya dulu dengan Sakura

"_Neji-kun...bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke festifal Nebuta Aomori?" Sakura memandang antusias ke arah Neji_

"_Hm...gomen Sakura...aku ada pekerjaan. Aku sangat sibuk,kita bisa melihatnya tahun depan" raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sendu_

"_Eto...bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke taman bermain! Sudah lama kita gak kesana kan?" coba Sakura lagi_

"_Ayolah Sakura...kita ini sudah dewasa..." Neji menghembuskan nafas lelah_

"_Aa...kau benar..." Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa semanis mungkin_

_Neji yang melihat wajah Sakura merasa sedikit menyesal_

"_Nanti malam aku ada waktu,bagaimana jika di Fukuzushi?" kata Neji sambil meminum tehnya_

_Mendengar itu Sakura langsung berbinar "aa! Aku tunggu nanti malam ya!" Sakura langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Neji_

_Tapi dia tak bisa datang ada beberapa masalah dengan perusahannya_

Kini dia sudah tak bisa menepaji janjinya pada Sakura,walau nanti,besok atau tahun depan. Sekarang dia paham dengan wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba murung,karena Sakura tak akan pernah bisa melihat festifal Nebuta Aomori tahun depan. Untuk selamanya Hyuga Neji tak kan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari tunangannya

_Jangan pernah kecewakan orang yang ada didekatmu,karena kau tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi hari esok dan rasa penyesalan abadi yang tak akan pernah hilang termakan waktu sekalipun kau sudah tiada_

.

FIN

.

* * *

Waduh...belum sempet publis fic lama tapi malah buat baru tapi tenang aja...ficnya yang laen masi lanjut kok. Cuma butuh proses *hehehehe plak Oke,kalo berkenan baca ya... \^o^/

**Luca Marvell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiada Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance,****Drama**

**Pair: Neji X Sakura**

**Sasuke X Sakura**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC,semi Lemon, genderbender, dll**

**Rated: T semi M**

* * *

Halo minna...! arigato yang minta sequel. Sebenernya aku rada susah juga mau bikinnya,banyak kendala...yang penting happy reading \^o^/

* * *

Pagi hari yang bisa dikatakan kelam,karena pagi ini cuaca sedang mendung,sang surya juga enggan menampakkan dirinya. Sama halnya dengan dua keluarga yang sedang berduka karena _haru_ kini telah menghilang dari _shiki_

Bagaimana jika salah satu musim menghilang dari siklus musim? Pasti dunia ini sudah berakhir,itu juga berlaku bagi keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga yang kini ditinggal musim seminya

Bagai bunga sakura yang kini sedang gugur,dan tak dapat tumbuh lagi. Bagai penyesalan tiada akhir

.

.

"Haruka..." panggil Mikoto

"Miko-_chan_..." senyum Haruka dengan kecut

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum..." Mikoto memeluk Haruka "semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya..."

Haruka termenung mendengar penuturan Mikoto,semenjak dia kehilangan Sakura 3 bulan yang lalu,kini dia bagaikan mayat hidup yang hanya tersenyum palsu apa bila ditanya. Entah...air matanya sudah habis atau karena dia menipu diri,tak ada yang tau soal itu

"Aku juga ibunya...jika salah satu anakku meninggal..." Mikoto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "aku yakin kau juga akan menguatkanku seperti ini"

Merasa Haruka memberikan respon positif dengan membalas pelukannya,Mikoto tersenyum tipis

"Ehem...!" mendengar ada suara dibalik tubuhMikoto,mereka sama-sama menengok

"Apa kalian melupakan aku?" tanya orang itu dengan ekspresi pura-pura kecewa

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tertawa bersama "tentu saja tidak Fuga-_kun_..." tanggap Haruka "kemarilah..." pinta Mikoto

_Terimakasih Fuga-kun...Miko-chan...aku sangat beruntung berada dikeluarga Uchiha...arigato..._

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang mendudukkan dirinya dilantai,bersandar pada kaki kasur king sizenya. Sang pemuda yang kira-kira berambut _raven_ itu sedang memegang kertas tebal berukuran persegi panjang. Didalamnya terpampang gambar seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ sedang tersenyum dan dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda _raven_ yang memeluknya dengan sayang

Perlahan ruangan yang gelap itu sedikit menampakkan sinarnya

"Sasuke" panggil seorang pemuda dari arah pintu dan menyalakan lampu yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat sepenuhnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanyanya "jika Sakura melihatmu seperti ini,dia pasti tak akan suka!" jengahnya dan menghampiri Sasuke

"..."

"Cih! Bangkitlah Sasuke! Apa kau inggin menyiayiakan harapan Sakura!" si penuda menarik kerah Sasuke

"Kau tak akan tau bagaimana perasaanku,Saso-_nii_..." gumamnya datar

"Cih! Kau yang tak tau! Bagaimana sengsaranya aku karena adikku mati!" Sasori memukul pipi Sasuke "aku juga merasa kehilangan! Apa kau tau,hah?!" bentaknya lagi dan memukul Sasuke "tapi...aku tau...ini bukanlah yang 'dia' inginkan...aku akan bangkit..." Sasori berbalik "karena...aku akan menepati janji kami..."

Seorang pemuda yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan kakak-adik itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dekat pintu

"Ayo kita pergi Itachi..." katanya pada pemuda yang sedang bersandar itu

"Apa sudah tak apa-apa?"

"Hn,kau tau sendiri jika dia sangat kuat kan?" Sasori mendahului Itachi "sekarang kita tepati janji kita pada Saku-_chan_"

"_Aa_..."

.

.

Sasuke masih termenung dengan kata-kata _aniki_nya. Ya...dia harus bangkit,ini juga demi Sakura

_Cih! Kenapa aku bisa selemah ini! Uchiha adalah klan yang kuat. Benarkan Sakura? Aku akan membuatmu bangga memiliki aniki seperti kami_

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuga Kini semua keluarga Hyuga sedang makan malam,seperti biasa,tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka keluarkan

"Hinata...apa kau bisa carikan aku dua tiket ke Tokyo Disneyland?" tanya Neji disela kegiatan makannya

"Eh?_ Doshite nii-san_?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit bingung

Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Hiashi dan Hanabi,mereka mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bingung

"Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah berjanji dengan Sakura...jika aku sudah tidak sibuk maka aku akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain..." Semua yang ada dimeja makan seketika diam karena perkataan Neji

"Neji..." Hiashi mulai angkat suara "jangan hukum dirimu sendiri..." terdengar suara Hiashi yang sedikit parau

"_Nii-san_..." gumam Hanabi cemas

Yang dibicarakan kini sedang makan dengan biasa seolah tadi yang dikatakan keluarganya hanya angin lalu

Merasa jengah dengan anak laki-laki satu-satunya,Hiashi menggebrak meja yang membuat semua orang menghentikan makannya "SADARLAH NEJI! DIA SUDAH TAK ADA LAG-" belum sempat Hiashi mengatakan kalimatnya,Neji memotongnya "APA YANG AYAH TAU?! KALIAN TAK TAU APA-APA!"

Neji meletakkan sendok dan garpunya "aku sudah selesai..." dengan itu dia meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

**Neji Pov**

Sakura...maafkan aku...aku tau kalau aku adalah tunangan yang sangat buruk. Aku tau...maaf...apa segitu buruknya aku sampai kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau menyesal karena pernah mencintai orang sepertiku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura...?

**Normal Pov**

Neji mendatangi laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil

Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin berwarna perak. Ya,itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka. Cincin yang berukuran kecil memiliki sebuah permata berwarna _Amethyst_ dan yang berukuran sedikit besar memiliki permata berwarna _emerald_

"sebentar lagi kita akan ke Tokyo Disneyland...apa kau senang Sakura?" Neji tersenyum tipis "lalu apa lagi...?" Neji duduk dipinggiran kasurnya "_aa_...kau benar. Festifal. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Neji terkekeh pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan dia tertidur sambil memegang cincin mereka

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dimansion Uchiha,sama seperti biasa,mereka sekeluarga sedang makan pagi. Tapi tak seperti biasanya,Sasuke yang semenjak meninggalnya Sakura mengurung diri dikamar kini sedang duduk rapi memakan roti isi tomatnya dan memakai pakaian kantor yang rapi

"apa kau sudah tak apa Sasu?" tanya Haruka yang sedikit cemas

"Hn,_kaa-san_ tak usah cemas" kata Sasuke singkat

Fugamiko saling berpandangan "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sayang..." Mikoto ambil suara

"Hn,kalian tak usah berlebihan seperti itu" gumamnya

"Ayo _otouto_...kita akan terlambat nanti" Itachi langsung menarik Sasuke bagai menyeret seekor kucing

"kami berangkat!" kata Sasori mewakili ItaSasu dan mengecup pipi Haruka dan Mikoto

"Hati-hati/Hn" FugaMikoHaru saling berpandangan dan tertawa

.

.

"apa kau tau _otouto_...? gara-gara cutimu,semua orang benar-benar repot!" semprot Itachi,kini mereka sedang ada dilobi Uchiha Corp

"Hn"

"Dasar..._baka otouto_! Akan aku jelaskan,mulai hari ini,kita akan kedatangan Doble S"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tak mengerti

"Kita akan meluncurkan sebuah pakaian musim dingin. Kita memerlukan Doble S" jelas Itachi

"Hn,lalu siapa Doble S? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya"

Itachi membuka S5nya "model asal Rusia. Campuran Jepang-Perncis,Doble S sangat terkenal di Rusia. Model yang cukup bersih dan profesional" Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Perjanjian?" tanyanya lagi

"Sudah diatur"

"Hm"

Dengan kata terakhir Sasuke,mereka pergi ke ruang meeting bersama karena mereka akan menyambut Doble S

.

.

"_podzharivaniye_... (panas sekali...)" gumam seorang pemuda berkacamata Sunglasses Rayban Wayfarrer

"_konechno, seychas leto. Glupyy_... (tentu saja,ini kan musim panas. Bodoh...)" ejek pemuda yang satu lagi berkacamata Ray Ban Chris berwarna coklat

"_Cih,__shut up You__! You'r vex_" komentar pemuda pertama

"_Ha ha ha ha __You look __cute __when__ angry brother_" canda pemuda kedua

"_assez!__garder votre__attitude.__ce__au Japon__, __pas la Russie__. __vous comprenez_? (cukup! Jaga etika kalian! Ini di Jepang,bukan di Rusia. Kalian mengerti?)" peringat seorang berambut coklat rapi

"_oui monsieur_... (baik pak...)" kata mereka sambil memutar bolamatanya bosan

Mereka bertiga kini berjalan dalam keheningan,si pria berambut coklat berada didepan dan dua pemuda jalan beriringan dibelakangnya

Pria berambut coklat mengetuk pintu yang lumayan besar dan dia membukanya,tanpa perintah dia langsung masuk diikuti dua pemuda tadi. Disana terdapat dua pemuda yang terlihat mirip dan tiga orang yang sudah agak tua menyambut mereka

Sekarang mereka berdelapan duduk disebuah meja rapat yang lumayan besar

(disini mereka ngomong pake bahasa inggris *males nranstetin)

Pria berambut coklat berdiri "perkenalkan saya Sabaku Aizen, saya kakak sekaligus menejer mereka" kata pria berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Aizen dan kembali duduk

Aizen menengok ke kanan pada adiknya yang memakai kacamata Sunglasses Rayban Wayfarrer. Dengan malas si pemuda berdiri dan melepaskan kacamatanya "Sabaku Gaara 17 tahun" dan pemuda yang bernama Gaara tadi langsung duduk

Aizen kembali menengok ke kiri dimana pemuda berambut panjang berwarna merah berkacamata Ray Ban Chris coklat "Sabaku You..." si pemuda melepaskan kacamatanya "17 tahun"

Seketika semua orang yang ada disana membeku memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata _jade_

"Sakura...?" gumam pemuda berambut _raven _lancip Semua memandang Sasuke seolah disadarkan (kecuali para Sabaku) "Uchiha-_sama_..." terdengar kasak kusuk antara orang-orang tua sehingga Aizen mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"Maaf jika kami salah memperkenalkan diri...tapi sebenarnya ada apa?" tanpa penjelasan yang diinginkan Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk pemuda yang tadi bernama You

"Sasuke!" Itachi terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu. Aizen juga sedikit cengo dengan tindakan calon klennya itu

Gaara langsung bangkit dari duduknya "_what are you doing with my brother_?" bentaknya dan memisahkan Sasuke dan You

"Eh?" Itachi memandang Gaara,You dan Sasuke dengan bingung

"Sakura..." Sasuke hanya berdiri dan memandang You tak percaya. Kini adiknya,gadis yang dicintainya berada didepannya

"_What are you talking about_?" gumam You datar "maaf saja jika kau mengira aku perempuan. Aku adalah laki-laki tulen!" You melepaskan kemeja yang dia pakai

Betapa terkejutnya orang-orang yang ada disana saat melihat You,tubuh yang kurus,badan yang putih dan yang terpenting DADA RATA

"Apa kami sudah bilang kalau kami adalah model _androgyny_?" ejek Gaara yang seperi memberikan bom atom pada mereka

.

.

-!-TBC-!-

.

.

Wah hahahaha akhirnya apdet juga,mungkin pada bingung kali ya? Aku keinspirasi waktu liat model _androgyny_ di TV ama komik yang judulnya day of evolution (kalo gak salah)

Gomen juga kalo bahasa inggrisnya acak-acakan! Disini Sakura cowok berambut merah bermata Jade,sikapnya cool dan agak tempramental (kalo disebut cewek) tapi suatu ketika dia bisa jadi konyol. Tergantung situasi lah...

Makasih banyak buat **Anisha Ryuzaki, hanazono yuri, EmeraldAI, Hatake Ridafi, Ryuhara Shanchi,** mako-chan (iya gak papa,santai aja)

**Luca Marvell**


End file.
